defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ambush At Ord Mantell - August 2019
The Ambush at Ord Mantell, an operation run by Force Academy, lead by Master Olondo to track down and stop a Dark Jedi PRE-BATTLE PLANNING: Putting out a call for assistance, Master Olondo requested those available to meet at the Dearic Starport Cantina. 3 people answer his call, Master Darka, Kershi, and Sauti. Once gathered, the party talked in brief before heading into space within the Incom X-4 Gunboat dubbed “Reclaimer” to provide a safe location to discuss the full details. Once off planetside, Olondo explained the current mission. He had been tracking a presence in the Force centered around the Nova Orion sector of Ord Mantell. After much investigation, this was discovered to be a Dark Jedi, one whom had amassed a sizable number of ships under their name, being one of the factors to cause turbulence within the sector. Any attempts at negotiations had been rebuffed, leaving only the option of ending the menace to the system. Setbacks and losses to their forces had prompted the Dark Jedi to launch a larger scale attack in order to reaffirm their presence, creating an opportunity the academy would not waste. By causing enough of a stir and with 4 Jedi onboard the ship, the hope was that it would draw the personal attention of the Dark Jedi, luring them out in a position to ambush and enable the academy to decapitate one leader of the pirates in system, while ending the perversion of the Force. With the plan explained, the assembled force went to their respective position, Master Dark and Sauti stationing on the shoulder mounted turrets, while Kershi manned a turret on the underbelly, and Olondo piloted the ship. Once everyone was prepared, the crew prepared the jump to hyperspace for the Nova Orion Sector BAITING THE TRAP: Upon arriving in the system, the crew of the Reclaimer made their way to a large presence of enemy ships, engaging them in battle and swiftly dealing with their foes through skilled shooting of the gunners. After the initial wave was dealt with, more of the Dark Jedi’s forces hypered into the system, where Nova Orion security forces attacked them first. The Reclaimer moved to assist the outnumbered security personnel, where the cooperative efforts of the academy and Nova Orion’s forces made short work of the enemy squad of Firespray class ships and Decimators. However, the attack force proved stronger than anticipated, and before the next battle could occur, Kershi was reassigned to aiding Master Olondo in handling ship commands, chiefly the shield power. THE AMBUSH: With further losses suffered to their ships and sensing the presence of several other Jedi, the Dark Side force user took the stage personally, manning a Heavy Cruiser as their flag ship, while backed up by a heavy armed VT-49 Decimator and another squadron of Firespray ships. With their target in sight, the Reclaimer swiftly moved to capitalize on the impulsive assault. The Reclaimer’s first target was the enemy flag ship itself, aiming for the engines to disable the surprisingly mobile target and leave it an easy target. Though the Gunship suffered heavy enemy fire, the shields held with Olondo skillful flying and Kershi’s quick usage of flight commands to keep the shields up, enabling Sauti and Master Darka to pound the cruiser with fire until it exploded in a violent fireball. With the enemy flagship destroyed, the remaining fighters sought revenge, but without their leader’s influence, the Reclaimer’s crew emerged victorious after a long firefight. With their mission accomplished, the Jedi took a moment to breath before returning to Nova Orion, discussing the possibility of the Dark Jedi managing to escape, though Master Olondo dismissed the notion as unlikely, stating they had been focusing on his presence as much as he could between flying and sensed it disappear with the ship’s explosion. Though, the Master of the Order did voice concern over the possibility of any apprentices and hoped none existed. Category:Star Wars Galaxies Category:Datacron Record